Deseo Dormido, Espejismo Felino
by Phantom1812
Summary: Ichigo, en la soledad que lo condena la ausencia de sus poderes, descubre que un recuerdo reprimido amenaza con volverlo loco, incapaz de imaginar que semejante recuerdo lo perseguirá en su nueva realidad. Todo un novato, siéntase en libertad de criticar


**_Primero que todo, deseo pedir disculpas, puesto que es debut y probablemente no sea el mejor, lo subí, pero lo volví a mirar y seguía sin convencerme y quizás nunca me convenza. No podía repasar infinitamente esta historia y aún así siento que le falta algo. Espero sus críticas, siempre son bienvenidas, sean buenas, malas o neutras. Era mi deseo experimentar con algo diferente y como en español no hay nada de estos personajes en una misma historia, pues aquí lo tienen. Demás está decir que los personajes no son de mi propiedad y todo está hecho con el afán de entretener. _**

La ciudad parecía menos viva sin ellos presentes. Lo sabía y por eso no dejaba de parecerle un pensamiento irónico. Después de todo, ellos no estaban vivos, mas no existía otra forma de definir tal estado…tanta quietud desde el principio, más allá de los pasos de los verdaderos habitantes, aquellos que sí circulaban por las calles con el peligro latente de tropezar y perder la misma vida en cualquier momento. Ellos seguían ahí y seguirían hasta el final…y seguían pareciéndole menos vivos que aquellos a los que ya no veía y sin querer comenzaba a extrañar.

Porque desde el principio eso había deseado…ya lo tenía y a pesar de eso, no se sentía como creía que se sentiría. Tal vez fuera inevitable, el precio a pagar por un sueño atesorado, carente de cualquier esperanza de verse cumplido algún día, siendo esa condición la que le permitió asumir esa otra accidentada realidad a la que parecía estar destinado desde el nacimiento mismo, siendo la mayor evidencia la ausencia de la figura materna.

_Y es ahora que me vengo a dar cuenta de eso._

Dejó escapar un suspiro resignado al tiempo que continuaba su camino. Tampoco es que existiera apuro. Simplemente quería llegar, evitar otra puesta de sol…llegar por el sólo hecho de llegar. Ya no tenía una excusa para perderse más allá de la hora permitida, simplemente tenía que llegar y ajustarse a una rutina que le parecía ajena, perteneciente a alguien más…como si desde esa fatídica jornada, el precio a pagar por defender a tantos no fuera otro que asumir una vida que no le correspondía. Dicho así sonaba en extremo cruel, pero no le quedaba otra. Al fin y al cabo, sabía que era la única forma de verlo.

A medida que avanzaba, el camino le iba pareciendo cada vez más solitario, más vacío y a ratos, más iluminado, bañado con los destellos anaranjados del crepúsculo, un instante de la jornada desprovisto de cualquier sonido inquietante a excepción, quizás, del débil eco de sus propios pasos. No sabía hasta qué punto se hallaba sumido en un mundo incoherente, el mundo que le ofrecía su propia mente plagada de nostalgia, mas no hacía falta valerse de un número exacto. Bastaba con reparar en su propia reacción al notar una pequeña sombra cruzarse en su camino, silenciosa y resuelta, obstaculizando su andar. Daba igual su origen. Daba igual si lo importante era el hecho de que se encontraba ahí. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para convencerse a sí mismo de que sí, sí era real y se encontraba frente a él.

Un gato negro, de ojos amarillos penetrantes le devolvía la mirada, estático, como a la espera de su reacción. Ni un maullido ni ademán de avanzar. Simplemente estaba ahí, silencioso, con sus enormes ojos fijos en los suyos. Por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza el bajar una mano y acariciar su cabeza, mas no le vio sentido a tal acción. Se limitó a mirarlo, a sabiendas de que ese gato negro no era el mismo que albergaba en sus recuerdos, sólo un pálido reflejo de lo que alguna vez conoció…una imitación que no alcanzaba siquiera a rozar esa imagen innecesariamente nítida.

-Te pareces mucho –soltó al tiempo que sonreía –sí que te pareces a ella.

Después de todo, no hacía falta siquiera pensar en un felino semejante. Bastaba con recordar su verdadera forma para llegar a la conclusión de que la semejanza era asombrosa…y quizás por eso mismo había adoptado tal forma, porque sabía que existía un parecido imposible de ignorar. La piel, la agilidad, el cabello, la misma mirada, acaso la agilidad también con la que se movía, confiando en ella al momento de combatir y desdeñando cualquier arma…sí, en ella se apreciaba esa naturaleza silenciosa y fascinante de un felino, incluso esa actitud burlona que solía emplear, haciéndolo quedar como un niño carente de experiencia.

_Y qué podía hacer…sí era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda._

Sin saber por qué, recordó esa lejana jornada, tendido sobre duras mantas y apenas capaz de mover la mitad del cuerpo después de una demencial batalla con un maniático amante de la sangre y el alto riesgo. El hecho de enterarse de que poseía una forma verdadera le había desconcertado sobremanera, siendo incapaz de disimular su asombro al verla adquirir esa figura frente a él. Con el tiempo, el argumento de que había olvidado lo que era la ropa le parecía absurdo, sin importar cuántos siglos se pudiera deambular por los mundos bajo un disfraz animal y empleando una voz perteneciente al sexo opuesto.

Era imposible…imposible de creer…imposible de creer que se lo tomara con tal relajo mientras que él sentía que sus huesos se derretían al tiempo que la sangre inundaba su cabeza…y es que le parecía una realidad demasiado lejana como para tomarla en cuenta. Acaso porque esos seres que nadie más podía ver salvo él y unos cuantos ocupaban toda su atención, llevándolo a olvidar que existía algo llamado realidad que ponía a prueba algo que él poseía y que había terminado por olvidar, llamado hormonas.

Sí, había surgido de un gato para enseñarle que dentro de él se escondía un lobo hambriento.

A pesar de estar al acecho, la mente seguía gritando con fuerza, llamándolo a tierra y obligando a las palabras a brotar con rapidez desde lo más profundo de su pecho contraído, el mismo lugar que albergaba un corazón al borde del colapso. Porque necesitaba que tuviera ropa puesta…lo necesitaba y por eso lo había gritado más de lo necesario. Sabía que, sin reconocerlo, la realidad sería siempre la misma y no se podía negar ni matar con burdas explicaciones morales…o se vestía o él no se hacía responsable de sus actos.

Sin quererlo, sus palabras tenían esa intención…esa desesperación…el deseo de contener su propia ansia, su propia sed…su propia hambre silenciada hasta ese instante inoportuno en el que destruyó las cadenas que mantenían prisionera a la bestia.

Pero ella parecía no notarlo. Y si lo notaba, prefería ignorarlo. Se veía en ella el deleite que le producía ver esa mirada que el luchaba por esconder…una mirada que bastaba para delatar las imágenes concebidas en un segundo de espejismo. Alimentaba su ego y eso le hacía daño. ¿Creía acaso que resultaba muy sencillo amarrarse a sí mismo? Bastaba un par de minutos después del suceso para que él se sintiera como un perfecto imbécil por fingir una inocencia que no poseía desde hacía tiempo…para ser exactos, desde el instante en el que ella decidió poner a prueba su entereza provocándolo de manera tan descarada.

_Una vez más…una vez más y no sé de qué habría sido capaz._

Sonrió con cansancio antes de comprobar que, para su sorpresa, esos pasos reflejos lo habían llevado a su destino si percatarse de ello, acaso porque durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido ensimismado en los recuerdos que desatara la sencilla silueta de un inocente gato negro en su camino, ajeno a cualquier estúpida superstición. Le parecía absurdo. Después de todo, él no era de esa clase de personas que se aferrara demasiado a un recuerdo puesto que sabía el dolor que podía causar una insensatez como ésa. La única opción que le quedaba era ingresar y fingir que nada sucedía, que sólo pensaba en llegar para así devorar la cena, a pesar de no ser alguien que comiera demasiado. Si se mostraba demasiado ansioso por el plato, su familia comenzaría a sospechar y eso sería lo único que faltaría para coronar un día que se cerraba con una tontería como ésa.

_El viejo se reiría de mí si supiera en qué estaba pensando._

Se limitó a esperar y actuar con normalidad. No demasiado lacónico, simplemente con esa normalidad que se podía esperar en un muchacho de su edad que vivía con sus hermanas, una de las cuales se hacía cargo de las labores domésticas, y un padre chiflado propietario de una pequeña clínica que parecía no tener mejor pasatiempo que retarlo a un combate en el momento menos oportuno, viéndose obligado a recurrir a sus entrenados reflejos para hacerle frente a una avalancha de golpes insólitos. Todo eso conformaba su rutina y si bien a otros les podía parecer ilógico al punto de rozar la locura, para él representaba esa única vida que había poseído hasta antes de desatar lo que creía un préstamo cuando en realidad era algo con lo que cargaba desde antes de nacer.

Sabía que esas triviales acciones formaban parte de un sueño ya olvidado, pero le ayudaban a mantenerse apartado de su propia nostalgia y del manojo absurdo que lo había mantenido distraído a lo largo de ese camino. Porque sin quererlo, su mente adquiría alas y volaba autónoma, apartándose de sus casillas para atormentarlo con esa parte oscura que le avergonzaba tanto, pero que a la vez se negaba a apartar por ser, en pocas palabras, su placer culpable, el mismo que adquiría plena forma en sus sueños, atormentándolo con imágenes lejanas, inalcanzables, que a la vez resultaba dolorosamente reales a causa de las sensaciones físicas que experimentaba en ese instante y que se desvanecían al amanecer, dejando tras de sí el eco de algo que no había experimentado en realidad.

Sabía quién era esa imagen difusa que se apoderaba de su mundo onírico. Lo sabía, pero prefería no decir su nombre en voz alta, acaso por un tonto orgullo que parecía conservar como su mayor posesión, lo único que le quedaba de esos pasados de gloria y que lo ayudaba a mantenerse en sus cabales…lo único que le impedía perder la cordura a causa de la ilusión que lo torturaba cada vez que apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada. Era consciente de que eso no podía seguir así. No podía vivir deseando la hora de la noche al tiempo que luchaba contra esos instintos contenidos que al final se desataban en sus minutos de mayor debilidad, cuando la fuerza de voluntad se retiraba para dar paso al descanso.

_Esto sí que le haría gracia…si lo supiera, no me dejaría en paz._

No sabía si era la habitación o él mismo, pero sabía que hacía muchísimo calor, al punto de no ser capaz de mantenerse bajo las sábanas un segundo más, por lo que no tardó en hacerlas a un lado y abrir la ventana con cierta desesperación, como si tras esa capa de vidrio se encontrara la solución a ese tormento que amenazaba con regresar dentro de poco…aquello que destrozaba ese orgullo interno que le quedaba, obligándolo a reconocer para sus adentros que no sería capaz de resistir una noche más en ese estado.

La brisa fresca le ayudaba a despejar en parte su mente. No sabía si esa claridad le ayudaría por mucho tiempo, mas prefería no tener en cuenta ese detalle, distraerse con el resplandor de la luna en lo alto del cielo que iluminaba el cuarto en su totalidad con una luz plateada que resultaba ser relajante. El reflejo mismo del cielo nocturno se desplegaba sobre el piso de la habitación. Miraba sin ver todo cuanto le rodeaba, desde el techo, el escritorio, la lámpara, la guitarra, el armario…

No, algo no estaba bien…esa sombra no tenía por qué estar ahí, en el armario…parecía tener su origen en el marco de la ventana, pero no necesitaba voltear para saber de qué se trataba, a pesar de hacerlo sin saber exactamente por qué.

Era un gato negro de ojos amarillo y serena quietud. Un gato que a pesar de compartir los rasgos obvios, era asombrosamente similar al mismo que se cruzara por su camino cuando emprendía el retorno desde el instituto. Resultaba extraño, puesto que nunca había visto a un felino por los techos de su casa y menos uno tan cerca. No pudo evitar alzar las cejas, confundido e incapaz de reaccionar de manera lógica ante algo que de por sí carecía por completo de lógica.

-A ti te he visto antes –soltó el joven, esbozando una sonrisa irónica, sin recibir respuesta alguna del felino, el cual lo sorprendió con un ágil salto, aterrizando sobre su cama y sin dejar de mirarlo –aunque…bueno, hay muchos como tú por aquí.

Como respuesta a sus palabras, un débil estallido llenó de humo la habitación al tiempo que el colchón parecía ceder ante la súbita presencia de peso extra. A través del manto etéreo, se distinguía la forma esbelta que comenzaba a materializarse mientras los ojos dorados no le quitaban la vista de encima. Junto con la cortina blanca, un aroma que se le antojó familiar pareció inundar sus fosas nasales, bloqueando su raciocinio e impidiendo que sus neuronas transmitieran correctamente las órdenes a las extremidades.

La había visto antes, lo suficiente como para no sorprenderle el hecho de que un diminuto animal transmutara de pronto en tan increíble figura. No obstante, la figura en sí no dejaba de quitarle el aliento, por lo que le pareció extraño que en ese instante se sintiera incapaz de apartar la mirada como lo hiciera en el pasado, contemplando hipnotizado cada detalle que albergada con culpabilidad en su fuero interno y que su inconsciente revivía para atormentarlo. Cuando la última voluta de humo se disipó, con ella lo hizo cualquier duda relacionada con la misma situación.

-¿De verdad crees eso? –El tono voz que empleaba, algo totalmente nuevo en ella, bastó para dejar su mente en blanco -¿Tantas hay como yo?

Debía responder…quería responder, pero la súbita cercanía le impedía coordinar. Por primera vez, en su tono no se apreciaba la burla de una mujer que mira con desdén a un muchacho carente de experiencia. No, en ella había algo no sólo en su voz, también en su mirada al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente, como sabiendo que cada movimiento no hacía otra cosa que tentarlo de manera descarada. Le bastaba una mirada para comprender que ella sabía la respuesta y que le perdonaría desviarse del tema.

-Eras tú –por un segundo, la situación en su totalidad le pareció cómica, de manera que resultó imposible contener una sonrisa –desde este tarde…y te aprovechaste de que ahora no puedo sentir nada.

-¿De qué te sorprendes? –Ahora era el turno de ella para sonreír –Debiste reconocerme…me has visto muchas veces en esa forma.

-Quizás no me atrevía a pensar que podías ser tú –reconoció el joven, hablando sin pensar –tal vez…

-¿Te parecía demasiado bueno? –La misma sonrisa se enanchó al tiempo que reducía la escasa distancia que los separaba -¿O te parecía imposible que esa figura que sólo aparecía en tus sueños te viniera a hacer una visita?

Cómo…cómo…cómo sabía ella algo así…cómo era posible que supiera que ella era el centro gravitacional en torno al cual giraban todas esas fantasías reprimidas. Cómo podía acercarse a la verdad con tal grado de certeza, de manera que la duda carecía de fundamento. Aquella mirada dorada se había oscurecido y a pesar de eso, era capaz de ver en el reflejo de sus ojos su propia imagen paralizada con el deseo manifestado en una expresión rígida y en unos puños tensos contra las sábanas. Sentía la garganta seca y el corazón latir con demasiada violencia, al punto de extrañarle que ella no escuchara un sonido tan potente.

-¿No vas a apartar la mirada esta vez?

Aquel tono coqueto no era necesario y ella lo sabía. Simplemente quería llevarlo al límite, probar hasta qué punto era capaz de negar lo que su propio instinto le exigía a viva voz. Sabía que cada parte de él se moría de ganas de experimentar la sensación en lugar de conformarse con una ilusión pasajera y una fantasía culpable. Ansiaba ver esa bestia desatada que había vislumbrado en su mirada la primera vez que se mostrara tal cual era y que él había luchado por ocultar tras una solicitud boba y desesperada. Quería creer que ya no serían necesarias más señales que las que empleaba frente a él, ahora que nadie de la Sociedad de Almas se encontraba presente y el silencio y la soledad a la que él se encontraba condenado le pertenecía a ella para darle la espalda a todo y dejarse llevar…aquello que había ansiado desde el primer momento, pero que centenares de ojos curiosos se lo habían impedido, obligándola a esperar.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –Soltó el joven, sonriendo con picardía, un gesto impropio de él, al tiempo que él mismo se acercaba, haciéndola retroceder involuntariamente. Y es que había visto esa oscuridad en su mirada que auguraba una tormenta incontrolable. Él pareció percibir la vacilación en la mujer, la cual se confirmó al manifestarse en un insólito sonrojo que a ella misma desconcertó, haciendo que el joven ensanchara su sonrisa -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ahora le tienes miedo a este inexperimentado?

A pesar de ir preparada, jamás se atrevió a suponer que él haría algo como eso en tan poco tiempo. Mas no podía ser de otra manera. El beso era una forma de comunicar una parte de ese todo que lo atormentaba. Dejaba caer parte de su peso sobre ella, sin separar su boca, todo con tal de tumbarla, cosa que no habría necesitado, pues tenía bien claro que si él no tomaba la iniciativa, ella habría tomado cartas en el asunto. Sabía que seguía siendo inexperto, pero la voz del deseo bastaba para aniquilar cualquier interrogante y así lo comprobó ella en cuanto sintió que la boca del joven se alejaba de la suya y comenzaba a bajar lentamente, saboreando la piel del cuello y de los hombros para pasar por sus pechos y concentrarse en ellos un poco más, arrancándole gemidos en el proceso, los cuales luchaba por silenciar a sabiendas de que alguien podía interrumpir.

-I…chi…go…

La quería oír gritar…la quería oír suplicar…al demonio con la discreción, quería sentir lo que ella era, hacerla experimentar lo mismo que él soñaba, llevarla al límite que él había padecido a lo largo de meses infinitos, negándose a sí mismo aquel sentimiento cercano a una obsesión enfermiza. Se sentía satisfecho y a la vez frustrado, porque cada acción concretada le parecía escasa. Ella se contenía, pero quería oír su voz incapaz de emplear mayor volumen del que era capaz. Volvió a subir su boca, esta vez a la altura de la oreja de la mujer al tiempo que sus manos se encargaban del resto.

-Yoruichi…si supieras… -susurró el joven con voz ronca, dejando inconclusa la frase al tiempo que le mordía el lóbulo, arrancando más suspiros de su boca, sabiendo que sería incapaz de resumir con palabras cuándo había ansiado hacer lo que hacía.

-¿Aún…quieres…que…consiga…ropa? –A pesar de no mirar su rostro, sabía que ella estaba sonriendo y no le molestó aquel recordatorio del martirio ya pasado.

-Por supuesto –soltó él entrecortadamente, mientras ella lo despojaba de la poca ropa que llevaba –me habría gustado desnudarte con mis propias manos.


End file.
